


let me whisper through your hair (before the sun rises again)

by lauraorgana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astrology Talk, Before We Go (2014) Inspired AU, Best Friend’s Wedding, Boston, F/M, Late Night Coffee Talk, New York City, Questioning Life and Professional Choices, Unresolved Sexual Tension, late night walks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraorgana/pseuds/lauraorgana
Summary: Rey lost the train she was supposed to get to arrive on time for all the events of her best friend’s wedding. Meanwhile she waits for the next train, she meets this strange, attractive man in Grand Central Station; one that seems to attract her, like a gravitational pull was keeping them together. They have 6 hours ahead of them, and nothing better to do than to listen to that pull.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	let me whisper through your hair (before the sun rises again)

1:36 AM. Rey stared at the numbers on her phone’s screen blankly. How could she miss that train? Rose is going to make her pay for this for years, as she should. She had already postponed her arrival to Boston for two days already, missing accompanying Rose through the last minute choices for her wedding due to work, which is only partly excusable.

But then, her only excuse was she missed the last train to Boston, and she would have to wait the whole night to at least be able to be with her best friend in her Bachelorette Party. By the look of things, the Maid of Honor was already going to miss the Bridesmaids Brunch she had planned, but she was not going to miss the Bachelorette Party.

Her new train tickets said it was leaving at 7:30 AM. That meant she still had 6 long hours ahead of her, without a place to stay and nothing to do. She couldn’t go back home and then come back, it didn’t seem practical to cross the river and risk sleeping in, and missing the train again. Rose would stop talking to her, just like that.

As she put her phone away, she grabbed the handle of her shiny grey, small suitcase. As her eyes traveled through the Grand Central Station hall, looking for the exit again, she saw a large man standing in the middle. His gaze seemed to be fixated on the marvelous teal ceiling of the station; carefully analysing every single constellation. He seemed to be captivated by it, something that made Rey softly smile.

Of course, that wasn’t the only reason of her smile. He was a handsome man. Well, not exactly. He was probably one of the most attractive men Rey had ever laid her eyes on, in an unconventional way. His large frame made him unable to go unnoticeable, and his long, dark locks of hair fitted his facial structure perfectly. God, he was a great view.

And he was so well dressed. With some black pants and a white, very expensive shirt he wore under a more informal but still luxurious blazer, he stood there, glancing at the ceiling like he had nothing better to do.

With 7 hours ahead of her, and such an attractive and mysterious stranger in front of her, she started to walk towards him slowly. Even when she was a just a feet away from him, his eyes didn’t leave the ceiling. Rey funnily frowned.

“What sign are you?” She impulsively asked, trying to start a conversation. Rey immediately felt the burn of shame and embarrassment in her chest. Of all the ways of starting a conversation, she opted that one.

“Excuse me?” He asked back, as his eyes left the ceiling to focus solely on Rey. For a moment, she felt like fainting for having those dark and mesmerising eyes staring back at her.

Ben stared at the strange woman that had just approached him in complete awe. His facial expression dramatically changed when he met her kind and warm hazel eyes. She was so beautifully ethereal, with half of her hair gathered in a bun as the rest fell on her shoulders and a sweet, welcoming smile. He suddenly lost any interest in any other constellation; he already had a sparkling star before him.

“The signs,” She added, as a confused frown fell upon her face. “Or at least I thought they are the signs…” She tilted her head up to look at the ceiling, and Ben could only follow her gaze. In that moment, he would have followed her anywhere.

“Oh, yes,” He said, with a shy smile, before looking at her again. She was glancing at him, expectantly, and Ben quickly looked back at the ceiling. “They are constellations. To be precise, the ones that are viewable during the winter in New York. The first one, with the man pouring the water, is Aquarius.” He explains, as his eyes travel through the aquamarine colored ceiling. “Then there’s the two fishes, which is Pisces; the ram represents Aries… The bull represents Taurus-”

“Oh, that’s me.” She suddenly said, with her British accent that contrasted with Ben’s American one. “I mean, that’s my sign.” Her cheeks picked a rosy tone as she felt the man’s stare on her. He was intense, and his presence was intimidating in a very stimulating way.

“Oh,” He said, with a short nod. “That’s good.”

“Yeah,” Rey nodded back. However, after a short silence ran between them, she brought back her initial question, before she could get lost in his gaze again. “What’s yours?”

“Are you really asking me for my zodiac sign even before asking my name?” He asked, as his lips drew an amused smirk. To say Rey was agitated by the view is an understatement.

“Tell me your name too, then.”

Ben swallowed, as he nervously blinked. This woman is incredibly powerful; in just a matter of minutes she has managed to test every single social ability Ben ever possessed.

“I’m Ben,” He answered, composing himself slightly. “And I’m a Scorpio.”

“A Scorpio?” She asked with a small smile. “Are you one of the mean ones or the sweet and loyal ones?” He definitely fit the mysteriously sensual category, but of course, she wasn’t saying that out loud. Not yet.

Ben stayed silent for a fleeting second. His mind was about to collapse, and it wasn’t because he didn’t know his own personality; her beautiful face was starting to invade every corner of his mind.

“I-I don’t know how to answer that question.” He murmured, and Rey slightly frowned.

“Well, I can find out over coffee.” She managed to say, reuniting all her courage to propose it. He didn’t reply; he stared at her like she was genuinely from out of this world, and Rey swallowed nervously. “Unless you have somewhere to go…” Ben shook his head, bringing a hand towards his forehead.

“No, actually… I missed my train,” He confessed, letting out a deep breath as he did so.

“Oh, yeah,” Rey replied with a curious frown. “Me too.” Nobody else would be at this hour in the station if they hadn’t lost a train, it makes sense, but still, something felt rare about him.

“And now my new train doesn’t leave until the morning,” He informed, before a silence overtook their conversation.

Ben was captivated by this woman, and every silence became a moment of clarity: he realised he couldn’t take his eyes off her. Something, an invisible string, was pulling him towards her. And he couldn’t let this string die; he had to know why he felt pulled towards her.

“That coffee sounds nice.” He spoke with a small smile. 

Seeing the woman’s smile form in her face as she heard his words, lightened his heart like nothing had in a long time. Ben knew, that night, was going to be an interesting, unusual night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this small, introductory chapter to this short story! I’d love to hear your feedback, whereas it’s through your comments or if you’d like to reach me through Twitter, remember it’s @nabooians!


End file.
